Plus Tôt
by arisusagi
Summary: He should have left earlier.


Well, another one translated by Julia (chalkytalkie) :3

* * *

He should have left earlier.

Walking alone at night shouldn't be a problem for a boy his age; however, Kenma felt unsafe and hated it. He was small and looked vulnerable, the perfect target for muggers and other kinds of thugs that happened to be out at that hour.

He should have left before the sunset. It would have been just delivering the bag to his aunt and leaving, it wouldn't have taken more than five minutes. But no, she wanted to chat and have some tea with her dear nephew. And she still insisted that he ate at least three pieces of that fresh apple pie, of course he couldn't refuse!

His coat stayed at his house, since it was too hot to wear it that afternoon. Kenma never thought the temperature could vary that much in such little time.

He walked with quick steps, the music on his earphones ridicuously loud, but not enough to suppress the laughter that had been following him for two blocks now.

A group of four extremely intimidating guys followed him, laughing loudly and saying things he didn't understand. Maybe they weren't even following him – however, his nervousness spoke louder in those times.

Kenma decided to cross the street, just to make sure those guys didn't want anything with him. And to his horror, they followed him.

Now his steps were even quicker and he stopped looking back. He couldn't show fear or suspicion, or something worse could happen to him.

Suddenly, a convenience store appeared in a street corner, like a heavenly sign. Kenma could just get inside and wait until those guys left.

He entered the store and went to the back, leaning on one of the shelves to catch his breath. The place was completely empty aside from him and a clerk that seemed more interested in his cellphone than in anything else.

The group stayed outside, talking amongst themselves naturally. It was alright, they'd leave soon.

Five minutes passed and they were still there. Kenma started reading random product labels, like he was picking something to buy.

Ten minutes. Kenma began to feel uneasy, he could've been home already if he had kept going. The clerk looked at him threateningly, as if saying "buy your stuff already and get out of here."

Twenty minutes. He needed to find a way out there fast. If only someone would walk him home...

Kuroo came to mind. What could he be doing now? Maybe studying, or working out. He always said Kenma could call him whenever he wanted, whether it was about math homework or life problems. Besides, Kuroo was tall and threatening, those guys certainly wouldn't mess with him

Kenma fished his cellphone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found the number. It didn't take long for Kuroo to answer.

"Hey, Kenma?" said the voice across the line. "Where are you?"

"At the Suzuki store." he said, wondering if that information would suffice.

"Who's with you?"

"No one."

"Got it, I'm coming to pick you up."

He hung up before Kenma could say anything else.

He was a bit more relieved now. Knowing Kuroo would be there soon calmed him down.

He placed the products in his hands back in the shelves, earning another dirty look from the clerk; it was no problem, they would probably never see each other again.

A few minutes later a known figure entered the store.

"Chill out, princess," Kuroo said, his smile sarcastic as usual, "your knight came to rescue you."

Surprisingly, the only thing Kenma did was hugging Kuroo tight – Kuroo's hold felt even warmer and cozier in those circumstances.

"You forgot your coat, didn't you?" Kuroo sighed, taking off the one he was wearing and placing it on Kenma's shoulders.

Kenma nodded, putting the coat on properly. It was too big on him, but protected him from the cold. He grabbed Kuroo's arm as soon as they left the store, glacing quickly over his shoulder.

He walked in silence, pretending to pay attention to what the other said. That feeling of relief filled him, and Kenma couldn't focus on anything other than how nice it felt having Kuroo beside him.

They were at his doorstep in a few minutes. Kenma took off the coat, shoving it against Kuroo's chest, who was trying to kiss his forehead.

"You can call me whenever you need." he said, managing to press his lips against Kenma's head with some effort.

"Okay." Kenma mumbled, turning to the door.

"Wait, don't I get a kiss?" Kuroo asked. Kenma's aunt had said the same thing a few hours before.

He got on his tiptoes, holding Kuroo's shirt and joining their lips briefly. Kuroo caressed Kenma's hair with a smile before turning to the street.

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."


End file.
